Subscribers of toll-free long-distance services are generally provided a pair of telephone numbers that can be used by callers to call the subscriber without cost to the caller. For example, one of the telephone numbers may have an area code of the subscriber's region (i.e., an “in-region” number), and the other telephone number may have an 800 area code (i.e., an “out-of region” number). Callers who are within the same region as the subscriber may then use the in-region number so that the call is routed within the region to reduce the subscriber's costs. Callers who are outside of the subscriber's region may use the out-of-region number to call the subscriber, and with the costs of the call being charged to the subscriber.
However, under this approach for toll-free long-distance services, a telecommunications carrier needs to allocate a pair of numbers to each subscriber, the subscriber needs to publish both numbers to its callers, and callers need to determine whether they are within the same region as the subscriber when choosing which number to use to make a call.